nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Casaloki
Geschichte Jugend Casaloki zog von Sen’jin aus, die Welt zu entdecken. Dabei ging er den Weg des Schamanen wie sein Vater, der in Zul Aman verschollen ist. So lernte Casa, wie ihn seine Freunde nennen, die einzelnen Elemente zu beherrschen: Erde, Feuer, Wasser und Luft. Da er noch neu war und sich in der Welt nicht auskannte, schloss er sich einer Gruppe an, die sich "Born to be wild" nannte. Diese spaltete sich kurze Zeit später, und der Teil, welcher sich fortan "Blood of the Horde" nannte, wurde Casas erstes zuhause seit er Sen’jin verlassen hatte. Hier lernte er alles, was er für sein späteres Leben in Azeroth wissen musste. Und er stieg innerhalb seiner Gilde bis zu den höchsten Rängen auf. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Gruppe sich auflöste und zu großen Teilen der alten Gilde wieder beitrat. Traurig vergrub er sich in Beute Bucht in seiner Stammkneipe „Zum salzigen Seemann“ und versuchte vergeblich, Klein Whiskey unter den Tisch zu saufen. Aber um ihn herum bildete sich eine Gruppe von ebenfalls Gildenlosen und unter der Leitung einer zwielichtigen Gestalt namens Kakashi schlossen sie sich zusammen zum Rabenholdtbund. Aber sehr schnell erkannten sie, dass Kakashis Zielsetzungen nicht die ihren waren und verließen den Bund. Erwachsenenalter Zu jener Zeit hatte sich Casas Bruder Terendor bereits ebenfalls auf den Weg gemacht und zusammen mit einem alten Kampfgefährten von Casa, Regash, dem Tauren Krieger, Visionen empfangen von einer Geister-Krähe. Auch Casa wurden bald diese Visionen von einem Endkampf in Schnee und Eis zu Teil und die drei gründeten die Bruderschaft der Krähe. Bald schon schlossen sich ihnen viele an, die auch die Botschaft der Krähe vernommen hatten und zusammen bereiteten sie sich auf den Kampf vor. Aber noch bevor der Krieg ausbrach zerbrach die Bruderschaft an inneren Streitigkeiten über den einzuschlagenden Weg. Casa ging enttäuscht seiner Wege in dem Bewusstsein, dass die Krähe ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Er fand Unterschlupf bei einer Gruppe Sternendeuter und zog sich, nach seiner Initiierung, als Orakel und jetzt spiritueller Führer nach Sen’jin zurück. Er blieb diesem Weg treu, auch als die anderen Sternendeuter die Gruppe verließen und sich anderen spirituellen Pfaden zuwandten. Seniorenalter Casa fand Aufnahme beim Zirkel der Freigeister unter der Führung des weisen Tauren und Druiden Flèt. Unter der Egide dieser Gruppe besuchte er die Scherbenwelt, half mit den Turm von Karazhan zu räumen und stand letztendlich in Zul Aman, wo er vergeblich seinen Vater suchte. Heute kämpft Casa in Nordend an verschiedenen Stellen. Zuletzt bekam er jedoch Ärger, als er in Sen’jin die Trauung nach uraltem Ritual für eine Trollin und einer Blutelfe zelebrierte. Dies schmeckte den Anhängern des aktuellen Loa-Kultes nicht, ebenso wenig wie den Loas selber und führte schließlich dazu, dass sich das Brautpaar nach der Trauung das Leben nahm. In dem Bewusstsein der Verantwortung für diese Tragödie und der Tatsache, dass er offenbar unter diesen Voraussetzungen nicht mehr die spirituelle Führung der Dunkel-Speertrolle besitzt, hat er sich ins Exil begeben und die Titel Babalawo und Papa Legba abgelegt. Dort versteckt er sich aus Angst, die Familien der Brautleute und die Loa-Anhänger könnten ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen. In der Öffentlichkeit trifft man ihn nur als Geisterwolf, der auf den Namen Frostmähne hört.